


My poor little heart you have plundered.

by Kaesteranya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not-so-steady as she goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My poor little heart you have plundered.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 26, 2007.

“So how’s the course, Navigator?”

  
Nico Robin is the dark shadow beside her own, tall and thin with desire and ambition and a smile that makes her think of very odd things. Things a respectable female thief like her shouldn’t be thinking about other girls. Things that involve breasts and sweat-drenched clothes and heavy breathing, because really: Nico’s breasts are pretty amazing for a woman her age.

  
“It’s… all right, I suppose. We’re making good time.”

  
“Oh?”

  
It’s kind of really amazing, the way Nico’s voice sounds (more like a murmur of waves or the purr of a hunting cat than a human sound), the way she can just slide right into someone’s personal space (and under their skin). She’s leaning over now, hand on hip, breath warm on an ear, eyes quiet, crooked smile in pace.

  
It’s suddenly very, very hot. Strange. They’re up on the deck in the sunlight, sure, but the sea breeze is supposed to be great where they are, and it hasn’t let up.

  
“You should teach me sometime.”

  
“U-um. Teach you what?”

  
“How to read the weather. You’re very good at it. I like learning from the best.”

  
“Ah. Right. Thanks, I guess.”

  
And after Nico turns away and disappears below deck, Nami isn’t sure whether she’s relieved or disappointed that the woman didn’t linger a little longer.  



End file.
